kotov syndrome
by Hikari1127
Summary: There is nothing worse than having his queen threatened and knowing that he can't do anything about it, only to watch her get taken away. —Royai


**note:** Well, as I was going through past works, I came across some Royai and felt the intense love for one of my OTPs rekindle in my chest (deep, man).  
**note2:** I try, guys, I try.  
**note3:** I've actually been meaning to post this a few days ago, but then school work, Iron Man 3 and Whoufflé happened, sooo yeah.  
**disclaimer:** No, with me in charge, no anti-fraternization laws would be established.  
**summary:** On an unlucky day, he loses his queen.

* * *

The king was in check.

It was a hard-fought battle, many casualties given and sacrifices done. Both sides suffered the same loss yet not one was willing to surrender. Only a few of them remained standing on the field.

He planned his next move with careful precision, knowing fully well that it could be all over with only a single mistake. The enemy's men surrounded him from all sides, with no means of escape and no hope of winning. His pawn was gone (and he mourned for the loss, but he knew the sacrifice did not go in vain), the rook trapped to the sides, the bishop surrounded by enemies, and the knight blocked, unable to come back to help. The only one left was—

"Just sacrifice her, Colonel," the enemy told him, a sickeningly amused smirk on his face. He clenched his jaw.

"No, I'd rather _lose_."

The enemy laughed, mocking. "I'd find a way to get her, Colonel," he said, an evil glint passing through his eyes, "even if you don't hand her to me." The man looked around the field, observing, calculating, _scrutinizing_. "It's sweet—that you would rather lose this battle than lose your queen—but, if you haven't forgotten, you're the most important piece in this game." He _knew_ that, he thought to himself, he knew that all too well. "The king can't die, and I don't think your queen would be too happy if you don't let her protect you."

No. He can't lose the queen. He can't _lose_ her.

Maybe...

He moved forward, ready for any attack the enemies throw at him, because he knew that his queen—

"Wrong move, Mustang."

His eyes widened as the enemy came close and took his queen away from his side. The scream made it out of his lips, anguished.

"Nooooo! My queeeeeen!" He took the chess piece from Grumman's hands, desperate.

"Mustang, it's just a game," the older man said, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face.

But Roy wasn't listening to any of it as he cradled the white piece in his hands, holding it close to his cheek. "I still have you," he whispered, almost possessively, "I won't let him take you away from me."

"That's just a piece of wood, Colonel," Grumman noted, looking like he wanted to laugh.

He glared at the general, indignant. "It's not just a piece of wood to me, General," he said, still protectively holding the chess piece, "It's my most _precious_—"

"Sir, what are you doing?"

He felt himself stiffen at the familiar voice, face heating up in embarrassment at having been caught _cuddling_ a chess piece—and by his lieutenant, no less! In an attempt to regain some dignity, he straightened up in his seat, pretending to smooth out his blue uniform. "Ah, Lieutenant," he tried to greet as normally as he can, "I was just winning against General Grumman in a game of chess by sacrificing the queen."

Riza raised a brow, not entirely believing him, but a small smile quirked the edge of her lips.

"_Actually_," the man started, pointing to a part of the chessboard where the white king was now entirely enclosed with black pieces, "you just walked into a checkmate."

"What?!" Roy broke off from Riza's stare to look at the board and found that, yes, in one move, he had successfully sacrificed his queen _and_ his king.

The lieutenant let out a chuckle. "Good luck next time, sir," she said, a hint of teasing making its way to her tone. "I think you'll need it."

Despite being a fully grown man, he stuck his lower lip out in a childish pout, sulking. "This is all because I sacrificed the queen," he said, ill-tempered, "Nothing good ever comes from sacrificing my queen." He picked up the piece. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

Riza couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Well, I better leave you two in your moment alone, sir," she said, a look of amusement on her face, "I'm sure a piece of wood would keep you company while you do your paperwork late at night." With a salute, she left the room, expertly ignoring his cries of help.

Once she was gone, General Grumman let out a laugh. "Looks like you lost another queen, Colonel," he said, by no means consoling the desolate alchemist now wallowing in self-pity, "and I didn't even do anything!"

"I demand a rematch!" Roy said, a strong fire burning in his eyes. It didn't last long, though, as he slumped over miserably. "At least this queen's easier to win over." He put his head to the board's level, staring at the queen piece with big, black eyes. "You'll never leave me to do those damned paperwork alone, right?"

The older man gave him a weirded look. "I worry about you sometimes."

* * *

**note:** I regret nothing.  
**note2:** This is purely for crack and my own entertainment.  
**note3:** I don't even know. I just found the idea pretty funny (because Roy IS protective of his queen).  
**note4:** Review? You'll make my procrastination time well-spent :)


End file.
